1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a flexible electronic device and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital technologies, various types of electronic devices are widely utilized, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a notebook, a wearable device, or the like. The electronic device may provide call functions such as a voice call and a video call, message transmission/reception functions such as a short message service (SMS), a multimedia message service (MMS), and an e-mail, an electronic organizer function, a photography function, a broadcast reproduction function, a video reproduction function, a music reproduction function, an Internet function, a messenger function, a social networking service (SNS) function and the like.
The electronic device may be a flexible device and/or a wearable device; the flexible electronic device may be a wearable electronic device which a user can wear.